The second daughter of Galadriel
by bat-from-the-singingworld
Summary: when Earwen goes to Mirkwood to oversee a peace treaty she comes away with something she wasn't expecting. AU, discontinued, probably
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters, etc, etc**

**I shall to update weekly, really i will but commitment has never been one of my strong points, i really shall try though, *pinky promise* **

Earwen dismounted from her horse in the middle of the courtyard. it was a bitterly cold day so she was not surprised that there was no-one there to greet her. She led her horse round to what looked like a stable and gently shook the boy she found sleeping there. He looked up at her stupidly.

'Good day to you I am Earwen, I..' at her name the boy had immediately jumped up.

'You're lady Earwen the ambassador from Lorien?'

'Yes'

The boy knelt at her feet 'I crave your pardon my lady, I am so sorry, it was just so warm in here and ..'

'Shh, its okay I understand.' he looked up surprised clearly he was not used to being forgiven. 'Now if you could show me where my horse can stay then lead me to my room I would be incredibly grateful.'

'Yes my lady.' the elfling scrambled up and led her to a stall for her stallion and then to her rooms. As they walked the boy kept his head down and stayed silent but as they reached a wooden door he turned around.

'My lady these are your rooms and my lady,' here his voice became a whisper 'are you going to tell my master what I did?'

Earwen took in the dirty clothes and bruised face. _Oh he is a slave _she berated her self for not guessing sooner but it wasn't really her fault, they had no slaves in Lorien.

'No I'm not going to say anything.' his tiny body visibly relaxed and he scampered off, _poor thing _she didn't even know his name.

She stepped into her room but had barely sat down before there was a knock on the door. She opened it with a sigh, she had only just got threefold they leave her alone for 5 minutes.

'Hiril Earwen?'

'Yes' she said coldly the elf in front of her had a very haughty sneery face and there was a cruel glint to his eye.

'I am Hir Bastian, I have come to welcome you to Mirkwood and to tell you that the peace treaties start tomorrow at nine.'

She sighed _someone please get this man out of my presence._

'I am sorry my lady you must be tires a slave will be along shortly with some food that suit's the elves of Lorien's unusual dietary requirements.'

She frowned as he said this he was of course referring to the fact that none of the elves from her home would even think about eating meat _he makes it sound like abstaining from murdering animals unnecessarily is a bad thing. _A slave joined him in the corridor his arm filled with a tray piled with bread. He stepped into the room, unsure about where to place the burden but not wanting to cause offense by asking.

'You can put it on the bed.'

'Yes mistress.'

'Mistress?' she raised an eyebrow at the lord next to her.

'I forgot to mention, this slave is yours, a gift from the king it will serve you for the duration of your stay when you do not need it he will return to the kitchen.' she was shocked at the way he called the slave it, _he speaks as if it were a thing not a person, but maybe to him that's all he is. _As he spoke he glanced at the slave and before she could stop him he stormed over and backhanded the elf across the face.

'Why are you not kneeling?' Clutching his cheek the elf quickly got to the floor. 'Sorry master, mistress.' he whispered.

'Without a backwards glance lord Bastian walked to the door way, 'Good day Hiril Earwen.'

'Good day,' she replied, firmly shutting the door.

'You can stand up now,' she said gently. He complied but kept his head down.

'Manneth lin?' she asked, he didn't look up. 'Heniach nin?' she tried again. 'Nostach be orch gaer!' he didn't even blink, giving up she reverted back to the common tongue.

'You are an elf, why do you not understand your own language?'

He looked up this time and then down again. 'Mistress, I'm sorry if I offended you, I do not know the language because I am unworthy of it.'

She was confused now. 'Why would you be unworthy of your own language?'

'Because I am a slave!' he snapped a second later he was at her feet, 'I am sorry mistress, don't hit me, please, I'm sorry,'

She reached down and when she touched his shoulder he flinched but it was not the blow he expected.

'Stand up, are you hungry?' he stared at her confused wondering what sort of question it was and what sort of answer he could give without causing offence.

'Umm maybe a little mistress.' She motioned to the tray on the bed, 'Eat it then, I am not hungry I ate on my journey.' he made no move towards the bed, he thought it must be a trap, for him to eat his mistress's food, he shuddered at what the consequences would be.

'I meant it you know.' he just stood there. She rolled her eyes and taking the bread pressed it into his hands.

'Eat it.' he complied nervously at first then quicker as he realized she wasn't going to punish him. When all the bread was gone he looked up at her warily.

'What is it?'

'Mistress is there anything you need of me?'

'No thank you'

As he walked to the door way she called out suddenly. 'what is your name?'

A flicker of emotions crossed his face 'I am slave 212.' he said finally.

'Yes, but what is your real name?'

He frowned, no master had ever asked him that question before, 'Legolas, my name is Legolas.'

**Translations:**

**Hiril-lady, Hir-lord**

**Manneth lin-what is your name**

**Heniach nin-do you understand me**

**Nostach be orch gaer-you smell like ten orchs**

**Please please reveiw, even if its only two words it would be nice to know someones read it. Please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, etc, etc**

**Wow I have actually kept to my weekly update promise, I'm sorry it's short, the next one should be longer. **

Earwen was awoken by a quiet knocking on her door. At first she could not remember where she was or why she wasn't in her bed _of course the peace treaty. _With a groan she crawled out of her bed and over to her door.

'Good morning Legolas.' She said trying, and failing, to stop yawning. He bowed as much as he could with a tray in his hands _urgh porridge, would it be so hard to find a vegetarian breakfast that didn't look like sick. _nevertheless she took the tray from his hands. As he was about to leave a thought struck her.

'I don't actually know my way to the hall where the peace treaties will take place, could you come back in ten minutes please.'

'Of course mistress.'

'That reminds me, I forgot to mention it earlier but could you please stop calling me that, my name is Earwen.'

He bowed respectfully.

'But you are my mistress and as such I shall call you that.' he ducked his head quickly sure he was going to be punished never before had he argued with a direct command. She just rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Very well then, if that's what you want, I shall see you later.' she struggled to hide her disappointment, she found it embarrassing and upsetting to be called mistress, especially by one of her own kind, it just seemed so wrong. She didn't know how to treat Legolas at all. She rubbed her forehead in frustration the sighed, she had more important things to think about, everything should be sorted out today or tomorrow, then she could leave this strict, unfriendly place and go home, back to Ada and Naneth. Eating a small portion of her breakfast and putting the rest out the window she hurried to get dressed putting on a warm blue dress and braiding her long blonde hair in a plait down her back. A knocking announced that Legolas had returned.

'Lets go,' as he lead her down the corridors Earwen began chewing her lip with nervousness, she felt as if the whole of Lothlorien was pressed against her shoulders.

'Is this it?' she asked gesturing to the door Legolas had stopped outside of.

'Yes mistress, is there anything I can do for you while your gone?'

She paused to consider this for a moment, she didn't want to take advantage.

'Could you please check on my horse and then..' she stopped herself if she asked him more wouldn't that make her as bad as the lords of Mirkwood _no I could never be as bad as that._

'And then mistress?'

'If you wouldn't mind my saddle needs repairing, one of the straps broke on the way here.' As she said this she noticed how thin his shirt was and the goose bumps on his arms.

'You can take my saddle to my room and repair it next to the fire, thank you.' With that she stepped into the room, bowing to King Thandruil and all his advisers. Taking a seat at the end of the table she tried to listen attentively as an official read out the entire peace treaty. All 19 long scrolls of it. She could feel her attention wandering, and when the man started describing the trading change in value added tax on llambas bread she knew she was lost, what harm could there be in closing her tired eyes for a second.

**Translations:**

**Ada-Father**

**Naneth-Mother**

**So the ending was a little bit cliffhangery, I'm sorry but I'm going bowling in half an hour, no time for more.**

**Review please, Don't make me get my angry wig….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so i'm updating, wow, i know i'm sorry for the long wait but i really just didn't know what to write, this chapter really was a struggle and i really don't like it but i promised to update, so...**

'Hiril Earwen.' the voice sounded like it came from far away. 'Hiril Earwen,'

'I heard you the first time.' she murmured sleepily _or did I?. _Her eyes shot open. The man reading the peace treaty was just finishing. She glanced at the time piece. _Valar help me I've been asleep for 3 hours!_

'umm Hiril Earwen if you don't mind me saying you looked like you were asleep' She looked at the elf sat next to her who had first woken her wondering if she should tell him the truth, he looked kinder than most of the lords she had met here but she didn't want to offend anyone.

'Asleep me? Of course not, I just find it easier to concentrate with my eyes closed.' She squirmed under his piercing stare.

'I shouldn't worry about it, you didn't miss anything important and I assume you've read the treaty before.'

'Yes, but still,'

'Don't worry your secrets safe with me.'

'Thank you, hir, umm..'

'You can call me...'

What she was to call him though she never found out as at that moment King Thranduil stood up, the whole hall fell silent and an elf poked Lord Ferginaut awake. 'My advisors, and our guest from Lorien, now you have all heard the treaty in its final, full version it only remains to ask if there is anyone here who has a problem with it?' King Thranduil asked. Earwen held her breath if one of the lords had a problem it could mean weeks of renegotiations and amendments. When no one said anything , king tranquil stood again. 'Well that makes things easy. We will all sign the thing tomorrow and you hiril Earwen can take a copy back to Lorien the day after.'

'Thank you your majesty , I shall return to my rooms now.' she knew she should be happy, she had achieved her goal here but this was her first ever task as an abassador and she had fallen asleep in the middle. What would her parents say?

They would be disappointed. _They are always disappointed _a bitter voice inside her said. She stepped into her room, glad that she had been able to remember her way back.

A blond head by the fire caught her attention.

'Legolas?' She shook his shoulder.

'Go away Mathilde' he mumbled.

' It's Earwen.'

His eyes shot open alarmed to see his mistress kneeling next to him.

'I am so sorry, I must have fallen asleep.'

'You wouldn't be the only one.'

His eyes widened with surprise and confusion.

'What do you mean?'

'I… um it doesn't matter' She looked away from him.

'Why don't you go and get me some lunch, please.'

'Of course mistress,' he hesitated, 'Does this mean I wont be punished?'

'For what?'

'Falling asleep'

'Oh that no, of course not. That would be rather hypocritical of me.'

Legolas looked relieved and scampered off.

_Get it together Earwen stop being so distracted, relax._

She sat on her bed, closed her eyes and just listened to her breathing, the sound of the other elves and if she strained her ears, the whispers of the trees outside. Legolas was back before she knew it.

'Umm there wasn't much there, everyone is preparing for the feast tomorrow' he said apologetically as he offered her some bread.

'Its fine, why don't you sit down? She pointed to the other end of the bed she was sitting on. He did so slowly and nervously.

'So tell me Legolas, who is Mathilde?'

'She's sort of a mother to me and all the other elfling slaves.'

'How old are you'

'41'

She was taken aback by how old he acted for his age.

'You are nearly the same age as me, that's very young to be a slave.'

'That's very young to be an ambassador,' he retorted 'Wait, no forget I said that I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologize, it's true, it shouldn't be me but my sister Celebrian.'

'Why isn't it she?'

'She has gone into the west .'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be, she had a happy life, she was Lord Elrond's wife, they had three children, my niece is nearly a thousand years older than me.'

'Mistress, can I ask you a question?'

'We've just had a whole conversation without you calling me that. Why did you start now.'

'I'm sorry'

'You can ask me a question on two conditions, you stop calling me mistress and you stop apologizing.'

'Umm… OK but know I have forgotten what I was going to say.'

That brought a smile to Earwen's face. 'It's different sitting here with you though.'

'Different? How so?'

'More relaxed, you aren't ordering me around or shouting at me, thank you mistre… Earwen.'

She just rolled her eyes at him.

'What are you doing this afternoon?'

'Whatever I'm told.'

'Come walk outside with me, its so formal and stuffy here.'

'It's very cold out.'

She considered it for a second.

'don't worry I have just the thing.'

She walked to where her bag remained mostly unpacked and rummaged through pulling out a thick green jumper from the bottom.

'Here we go, it should fit a human in a nearby town taught my friend Jude to knit and she made it for me. Well put it on then.'

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her when she saw him in it. He looked ridiculous, and offended.'

'I'm sorry Legolas, you look nearly as silly in it as I did.'

'Do you want to go for a walk or not?'

**Going to my Grandma's next week, camping the week after so definatly no updates for at least 2 weeks maybe longer as after that i'll be back at school and starting GCSE's on top of doing peer surport, i dunno will see how things pan out. oh and i know it looks like i reveiwed my own story but i promise that was my sister, i'm not that sad, really.  
**


End file.
